


Time and Time Again

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Professions of love, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to go to New York City and watch the ball drop on New Year's Eve. It's a tradition to kiss the one you love at the stroke of midnight.





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning. Help.

The year they had travelled to was 2016. A year which, according to the Tardis’s database, was bizarre and tumultuous, and by the end people were glad to see it go. Which was why they were visiting on the very last day of that year, New Year’s Eve, and were going to watch the ball drop in New York City. It was a cliché thing to do, but the Doctor didn't really care, since Rose had asked to go. 

Perhaps on this New Year’s Eve, the Doctor would finally explain to Rose how he felt about her. It would be the perfect scenario. But what if she didn't feel the same? If she turned him away, what would happen then? He had loved her even since his last regeneration, but he had no idea how she felt about him. And it tortured him. Feeling butterflies every time she looked at him, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her… or, more likely, the rest of her life with him.

And that was why he had tried desperately not to get attached, in the beginning. He knew that loving a human would undoubtedly result in heartbreak. Humans age, and wither, and die. The Doctor merely continued. He may age slightly over a regeneration, but his aging was so much slower. And even if he reached the far-flung age where a time lord would die of it, he would merely regenerate. It would do him no good to get attached to anyone for a long period of time. 

Yet it happened with Rose. The more she travelled with him, the more he realized he was hopelessly in love with her. So there were two paths for him to take. Either confess his love to her, or continue to love her without saying and pray that his feelings go away. 

As he and Rose stepped out onto the street on that cold December night, he found himself pondering whether it would be worth telling her how he felt. Especially if she rejected him. That would make the ride home terribly awkward. But she noticed that he was distracted. 

“Doctor? Is something wrong?” Rose asked, poking him in the arm. 

“What? Oh, it's nothing. Nothing to concern you with, at least.”

“Doctor, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know. It’s just… well, I can't really talk about it right now. It's a story for another day.”

“Fine. Keep it to yourself if you want to. But that's not going to stop me from wondering what it is you're thinking about.”

“I would hope not.”

He extended his arm to her, and she hooked hers around it. Together, they walked down the street towards Times Square, where huge throngs of people were gathered, awaiting the new year. There was about five minutes left, before the ball would drop and signify the time to buy a new calendar. 

Rose smiled widely. “This is so exciting. I've always wanted to see this.” 

“I’m glad. Though I've never understood New Year’s celebrations.” 

“That’s because you live in a time machine.”

“True. Anytime I want, I can simply hit a few buttons and throw a few levers and fly to whichever New Year’s I please. Sort of anticlimactic, if you think about it.”

“Well, no matter which one you go to, promise you’ll take me with you?” 

“I promise.” 

They fell into silence, watching the clock tick away. With about one minute left, Rose spoke up. 

“You know, people usually kiss when the ball drops.”

“Right. I've never understood that tradition either.”

“Well, it’s a celebration. It's a new year, a new opportunity, and you want to share it with someone.” 

“By those rules, every time we hop through space we should kiss.”

The Doctor bit his lip. Was he saying the wrong thing? 

He realized Rose was looking right at him. He turned to her, and felt his hearts skip a beat. How close were they standing? Did the temperature suddenly rise? 

Rose’s voice broke into a whisper. “Would you like that?”

“Like what?”

“To kiss. It is New Year’s, after all.”

“I… I would. I would like that very much.”

At this point, there was only an inch or so of space between them. The Doctor could feel Rose’s breath upon his skin. He cupped her face in his hand, sending sparks throughout his body. 

Ten seconds until midnight. 

“Rose…” the Doctor muttered, “I…”

“Shh. Wait until after.” 

Five seconds. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

The second midnight struck, the Doctor’s lips met Rose’s. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible to him, and she didn't push him away. No, she kissed him back, her fingers eagerly carding through his hair. 

When they finally broke apart, they stood for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes. He felt as though his hearts were about to burst out of his chest. The kiss was everything he had hoped for, and more. 

“I love you.” He took a deep breath. “I love you. I've always loved you.” 

“I know, Doctor. I love you too.”

“You know? How did you know?” 

“Doctor, we live together in a time machine. I like to think I know you pretty well. Plus, you talk in your sleep. I can hear it from down the hall.”

“Gosh, that's embarrassing. Why didn't you say anything?”

“You weren't ready. I was waiting for the right moment.” 

“Rose, you know what being with me means. Your life will be at risk, and you’ll grow old while I don't, and…”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh. Just enjoy the moment.” 

“Trust me. I am.”

“Good.” 

She kissed him again. This time, it was far more passionate, more unhinged, and he allowed himself to fall into her. His tongue passed through her lips, and explored her mouth. The feeling of her fingers grasping at the back of his jacket was enough to cause him to moan slightly. But it ended far too quick, in his opinion. 

“Let's go back to the Tardis.” The Doctor said breathlessly. “Celebrate the New Year there.” 

“But there is no New Years in the Tardis. Time doesn't matter there.” 

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I havent watched an episode with ten in years so if he's ooc that's entirely my fault


End file.
